


Sanders Sides Oneshots

by Wandering_the_seven_seas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Character Death, Death, Deceit isn't as bad as seemingly everyone says, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Murder, Sad, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Warnings May Change, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_the_seven_seas/pseuds/Wandering_the_seven_seas
Summary: My angsty teen bullshit has a chapter count. 5/7 of my work is angst so be prepared to hop aboard the feels train 'cause its heading your way.





	1. Warning

My writing reflects my emotions or prompts so most of them are sad and angsty so this is the trigger warning for all the chapters book.


	2. Roses

It was a cold winter night and Roman and Virgil were walking home from the park after a date Roman had planned when Virgil stopped under a streetlight.

"Did you hear that?"  
A shiver ran down Romans spine when he heard the crinkle of leaves. "Run!" He yelled and grasped Virgil's hand tighter when he saw a man leap out of an alley a few feet away.

Romans body screeched to a halt when Virgil stopped moving. The man had caught up to them, grabbed Virgil's hood, and had placed a knife to his throat.

"Don't you fucking move or I'll slit his fucking throat." the man growled bringing the knife closer to Virgil's throat to prove a point. A small trickle of blood ran down his neck and he let out a gasp.

"What do you want," he stuttered seeing the pure fear that filled his boyfriend's eyes.

"Give me every penny you got." Roman grabbed his wallet from his back pocket and thrust his hand out with all the money he had.

The man grabbed the money with his left hand and slit Virgil's throat with his right. Virgil fell to his knees and his hands flew to his neck. Blood poured out of the wound, his hands completely red.

Roman fell to the ground next to his boyfriend. "Virgil!" he shouted and sobbed. Tears fell down Virgil's face as he coughed up blood. Virgil fell onto Roman, his hands never leaving his neck as his head rested on his thigh.

A memory flashed through his mind from two years ago.

'Roman if I'm ever dying and you're there, could you sing to me?'

Roman sobbed harder but started to sing,

You are my sunshine,   
My only sunshine,  
You make me happy when skies are grey

Virgil looked up at Roman tears falling down his face.

You'll never know dear,  
How much I love you,

Virgil tried to keep his eyes open, but they dropped with every word

Please don't take my sunshine away.

Virgils eyes shut but this time they didn't open. His hands fell to his side no longer holding onto his neck.

Roman closed his eyes too, trying to pretend that his boyfriend wasn't dead on the sidewalk next to him. He finally opened his eyes and looked down at Virgil.

Blood was everywhere, on his face from coughing, on his hands from trying to stop the blood, and on his arms from when the blood didn't stop.

Blood covered the sidewalk shining in the street light but that wasn't the only thing shining. The knife that killed Virgil laid there in front of him, the killer dropping it before running off.

Roman reached over and grabbed it. The silver blade was covered in blood, Virgils blood. This was the thing that killed Virgil, the only person he ever truly loved.

He held the knife in his left hand and turned the blade towards himself. He grabbed Virgil's hand before stabbing himself.

Pain spread throughout his body as blood filled his lungs. No matter the pain he never let go of Virgil's hand.

Roman fell back and looked up at the sky. He laughed a sad dark laugh as he thought 'not even thirty minutes ago we were kissing under a blanket and naming constellations' before he blacked out.

Everyone thought it was important that they were buried together, after all that was how they were found.

On the day of the funeral, only two people stayed behind after it ended.

They held two bouquets, one with 12 black roses with one white and the other 12 white roses and one black. They placed the roses onto the ground in front of the gravestone and only seconds later one of them broke down in tears.

He grabbed the other by the shirt and sobbed."I just don't know what to do Logan." he cried and buried his head into the other man's shoulder. a single tear fell down his face, "Me neither Patton, me neither."


	3. Chapter 3

I remember when I used to be normal. I wasn't ostracized like I am now, I was friends with the other three traits but now that they know I'm a negative trait our friendships have gone sour. Roman was the first to leave followed by Logan and then Patton. I missed them but I knew they wouldn't miss me, ha if they did they would be here right now as I sit on the ledge of a boat.

Thomas had gone on vacation and we were forced to come with him and no matter how much I dug my heels in trying to get him not to go I failed and Roman convinced him otherwise. I stared down at the dark blue water that splashed around, it was a beautiful sight. the water clashed with the red setting sun and splashed around the boat we were on. Everyone was asleep and not a soul was to be seen on the dock.

A tear slid down my cheek and splashed into the murky water below me mixing into the ocean not making a dent in the thousands of miles of water that surrounded us. I stopped leaning on the railing and instead climbed over sitting on the metal bars that were supposed to protect someone if they fell. I never learned how to swim so I knew that if I fell it would be the death of me.

An image flashed in my mind of roman. It was of me and him when we were young, no care in the world and no judgment. We were laughing and playing in a park while Thomas swung with his best friend at the time whose name had escaped his mind.

A sob escaped my lips and tears cascaded down my face. I gripped the metal bars I was sitting on and stood up. The metal was cold and my hands lost all warmth they had in them, "Fuck it," I whispered and was about to jump when I heard a voice behind me. "What the FUCK do you think you're doing!" Roman yelled as he saw the younger trait about to jump, "what you wanted." he yelled back to the other male.

"Why the fuck would I want this," he asked stepping forward.  
"Don't come any closer or I swear to whatever god you believe in I will jump!" Roman took a step back not wanting the other to fall into the dark abyss.

"Virgil, please stop." tears shined on Romans face from the little light the sun provided as it fell into night.

"Why do you even care?" Virgil asked as he continued to cry. "You never did before, why now." Roman looked shocked at the others words, why did he care. "Because I love you," he said and looked at Virgil. "I care because I love you."

Virgil shook his head not believing him. "Don't fucking lie to me Roman. I know you don't care, you just want to be the hero but you can't always win." Virgil let go of the rail and fell forward into the water but before he reached the surface a hand grabbed his. His body slammed against the boat.

"Somebody help me!" Roman yelled in a panic as he held onto Virgil with both hands, not able to pull him up by himself. Virgil heard people running and he just sobbed harder.

"Holy shit Virgil." Logan ran over and helped pull Virgil up with Roman. "Just let me die." He heard more footstep then Patton gasp as he saw the scene that had unraveled in front of him. "Thomas!" he yelled and Thomas ran in as Virgil was pulled completely over the side and over the cold metal bars he previously sat on.

Roman hugged Virgil tightly afraid to let go and Virgil just let him comfort him and wrapped his arms around the torso of the other. "Don't ever do that again." roman whispered as he cried into the other's shoulder. "Is what you said earlier true," Virgil asked nervously. "Roman looked into his eyes "Every last word." then kissed Virgil.   
The kiss was slow and sweet, the world melting around them as they held each other closely not paying any attention to Patton Logan or Thomas as they crept back into the ship's cabin.

Roman and Virgil just stayed there swaying in the night happy to have each other, not caring about the cold wind or the sounds of the water or the birds that flew above them, just caring about each other and the fact that they were together.


End file.
